


Scary Games Require Cuddles

by Avidreader6



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is Dan, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Sam and Bucky are the Game Grumps, Sam is Arin, Silent Hill P.T., YouTube, Youtuber AU, scared Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Neither Sam nor Bucky are quite prepared for how scary P.T. actually is. Cuddles and pancakes (and lots of light) are definitely required after.For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020: Bucky/Sam square
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Scary Games Require Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my phlint YouTube fic where Clint is a streamer similar to Markiplier

“Did we really have to play that game?” The words are slightly muffled since Bucky’s tucked his face into the crook of Sam’s neck, but he doesn’t have it in himself to move yet. From this position, he feels completely surrounded by Sam. Every breath he takes he inhales the comforting scent of spice and leather, and the expensive lotion Sam likes to pretend he doesn’t use.

Sam looks down at the man currently curled up in his lap and his lips curve up in a soft smile. Bucky has managed to get all six feet of himself and most of his bulk in a tight enough ball to fit in Sam’s lap. 

“Yes. We did.” 

“And you couldn’t have given me a warning?” Bucky closes his eyes when Sam’s fingers begin carding through his hair, fingers massaging along his scalp in just the way he likes.

“Nope.” He pops the, ‘p’, and bends down to kiss Bucky’s temple. “You know our viewers will love it.” 

“Asshole.” There’s no heat in the word and Bucky knows Sam will be able to tell he’s teasing. 

“Can’t help it that I don’t like scary games.” Bucky settles a little and presses his lips to Sam’s neck, grinning when Sam lets out a low noise. “And you’re right. Our fans will love it. We always get so many comments when we play scary games.”

“Course you can’t help it. I’m not much better. Resident Evil 7 still gives me nightmares.” Sam admits, one hand sneaking under Bucky’s shirt, fingers drawing random designs over warm skin. “This one freaked me out too. I was glad when you came back.” 

It’s clear that Sam means it too. The game had started out fine. As things started becoming more and more intense, Sam had enjoyed hearing Bucky’s voice getting more high-pitched whenever there was a new noise or a shadow went across the screen. He’d happily narrated the way Bucky was squirming and getting more and more wound while also narrating what was happening in the game. The creepy, flesh-colored jellybean thing they found in a sink had also managed to break some of the tension and allowed them to make a few jokes, but their relief had been short-lived once they had to go back into the hallway in order to continue playing. 

He’d had taken things slowly after that, stopping and examining every little thing he could as they made a few more circuits through the infinite looping hallway. When the lighting had abruptly shifted to red, they’d both jumped and Bucky had flung himself off the couch, intent on leaving and catching some air. Sam didn’t mind letting him go, but alongside the creepier sound effects, the radio in the game switched from offering information to being almost threatening in its tone. He soon found himself calling, a little frantically, for Bucky to come back. 

It had taken Bucky some time to return, and there were a few minutes when Sam had been sure he was officially on his own. He’d paused the game and the video capture and wondered if they should scrap this and go back to their Zelda playthrough. The fans would love this episode, though, and he didn’t want to stop playing. Eventually, Sam did start playing again, calling for Bucky as the game somehow managed to get even more intense. Clint’s playthrough had led Sam to believe they could make it through without too many issues, but actually experiencing it, was so much worse. 

Once they’d finished and gone home, they’d dropped their stuff near the door and Sam had let himself be dragged to the living room. He said nothing as Bucky flipped on every light as they moved through the house, needing the illumination just as much as Bucky did. They were both grateful to see the shadows and darkness chased away, revealing nothing but their furniture and pictures. 

When he’s ready to finally leave Sam’s lap, Bucky opens his eyes and lifts his head so he can look into Sam’s. It’s obvious Sam is concerned and it makes Bucky feel warm, knowing he cares so much. “I’m okay.”

“I know you are.” They hear a meow and Sam smiles. “Alpine does too.” 

Bucky can’t help but smile back. “I should go feed our beast.”

It takes some effort, but Bucky manages to slide off Sam’s lap and stand. He is able to take one step toward the kitchen and stops. The hallway to the kitchen is dark and Bucky feels his heart start to race. He knows it’s stupid to be scared, but at the same time, that game was terrifying and the hallway is really dark.

“Buck? You alright?”

He doesn’t want to have to admit he’s scared, but Alpine meows again and he knows he needs to feed her. The problem is that he really does not want to go alone. 

“Buck? Babe? Hey, talk to me. Please?”

“It’s dark.” 

Sam stands and moves to Bucky’s side. “We’ll go together, okay? I wanted a drink anyway.” 

“That’s good. Yeah.” Bucky reaches for Sam’s hand, happy when their fingers intertwine and he feels a gentle squeeze. 

More lights are flipped on as they go and they both know it will be at least a few hours before they’re ready to turn any of them off. While Bucky feeds Alpine, Sam pours himself a glass of water and then pulls out a second glass for Bucky. He’s going to pull out the whiskey to share with Bucky later, but it’s been a few hours since they had anything, so water for them both. 

Drinking his, Sam looks around the kitchen, unsurprised when he finds Bucky sitting on the floor, Alpine lounging in his lap eager for attention. Gaming and their channel have been good for Bucky, but Alpine has done just as much. She’ll plop himself in his lap on a bad day and paw at his hand until he begins petting him. It usually only takes a few minutes before Bucky starts to relax and then he’ll smile and start to feel calmer. 

“Did his majesty actually eat or did she demand attention first?” 

Bucky stands and watches the cat go to his bowl, satisfied with the attention he’s received. 

“Attention first.” He sees Sam pouring flour in a bowl and moves closer. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Cooking.” He can see Bucky moving closer out of the corner of his eye and he knows what’s coming and he welcomes it. “We need to eat. How do you feel about breakfast for dinner?” 

Since Sam isn’t at the stove, Bucky doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the back of his neck. “I feel very positive about it.” His forehead comes to rest between Sam’s shoulder blades, and he molds himself against his body. Sam is always so steady and present for Bucky and he loves being able to do this. “Do we have chocolate chips?”

“In the pantry.” Sam’s back is cold when Bucky detaches himself and he adds, “can you grab the eggs and milk too?” 

“Sure.” Bucky moves toward the pantry, giving Sam’s ass a little squeeze as he walks by. 

He has to dig a little to find the chocolate chips, but seeing the nearly full bag makes him smile. Sam will add extra to his pancakes, just because he’s a good boyfriend like that. He tosses them on the counter and fetches the eggs and milk next. 

After setting the milk and eggs near the bowl, Bucky rounds the island and perches on one of the stools so he can watch Sam cook. He loves watching Sam cook. His shoulders will relax a little and then a slight grin that curves up the corners of his mouth will appear as a recipe starts to come together. 

When Sam turns to the stove, Bucky lets out a wolf whistle. “Shake it for me, baby!” 

Sam rolls his eyes but gives a little shimmy anyway. There’s another whistle and Sam laughs. Bucky can be ridiculous, but Sam wouldn’t trade him for anyone else, and he’s glad that Bucky is feeling a little silly and flirtatious. He gives another shimmy and ladles the first pancake onto the griddle. 

The chocolate chips get added in liberally and when Sam notices they also have some sprinkles, he adds them in next and flips the pancake. He creates a few more brightly colored, chocolate chip filled pancakes and begins working on a few plain for himself. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him as he stacks pancakes on the plate and brings them over. 

“I made some special for you.” 

Bucky notices how colorful his pancakes are, and beams, eyes shining. “Aw, sprinkles! You really love me.” 

Planting his hands on the top of the island, Sam leans over and pecks Bucky on the lips. “I really do.”


End file.
